familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
James Bigelow (1660-1728)
}} Biography James 2 BIGELOW, ninth child and sixth son of John 1 and Mary (WARREN) BIGELOW, was born in Watertown, Middlesex co, MA, was born circa 1660 (the only child of this couple whose birth was not recorded). Because no birth record can be found, doubt has sometimes been cast as to James' parentage; his first marriage record, however, identifies him clearly as a son of John and Mary Bigelow. -He is mentioned once or twice in Watertown town records. Samuel Sewall's diary, in the entry for 3 November 1685, says that @ James Bigelow was fined for insulting the lieutenant-governor. James was married (1) 25 March 1687 at Sherburne to Patience Brown, daughter of Jonathan and Mary (Shattuck) Brown. She died at unknown date, leaving one son. James married (2) 3 July 1693 Elizabeth Child, born,24 July 1670, daughter of John and Mary (Warren) Child. She died in Watertown 20 April 1707, and James married (3) 15 June 1708 Joanna Erickson of Boston. James died in Weston, MA 20 January 1728, and his widow Joanna married (2)8 January 1729 Adam Smith of Boston. Tames lived in that part of Watertown set off in 1713 as Weston. Family of James Bigelow and Patience Brown James was married (1) 25 March 1687 at Sherburne to Patience Brown, daughter of Jonathan and Mary (Shattuck) Brown. She died at unknown date, leaving one son. Children of James BIGELOW were all recorded in Watertown as follows: # James Bigelow (1688-1718) - bapt 6 May 1688; died 9 Aug 1718 Casco Bay, MA; married 1716 Mercy_______, who after James' death, married (2) 28 Jan 1721 John Andros of Killingly, CT. James jr is mentioned in his grandfather',Jonathan Brown's will as being Patience's only child; also mentioned in John Bigelow's will, bequeathed a sum of money "if he shall live until he comes of age". James jr left one daughter, Patience, born 25 June 1717 Weston, and married 24 Jan 1 ' 333 at Killingly to Samuel Lawrence. This girl is the last Bigelow of James Bigelow's line. Family of James Bigelow and Elizabeth Child James married (2) 3 July 1693 Elizabeth Child, born,24 July 1670, daughter of John and Mary (Warren) Child. She died in Watertown 20 April 1707. Children of James BIGELOW were all recorded in Watertown as follows: # Patience Bigelow (1695-1771) - b 30 Sep 1695; died 23 Jan 1771 Groton, MA; married 20 Nov 1720 Samuel Wood. Lived Groton, MA. 8 children. # John, died 15 Nov 1694. Howe's Bigelow genealogy places this child second in order, and a child of James' first wife Patience. Town records, however, specify him as "child of James & Elizabeth", so that we are inclined to place his birth but a short time, perhaps a matter of days or weeks, before his death. # Abraham, born 12 Nov 1699; died 1726 Cambridge, MA; unmarried. Family of James Bigelow and Joanna Erickson James married (3) 15 June 1708 Joanna Erickson of Boston. James died in Weston, MA 20 January 1728, and his widow Joanna married (2)8 January 1729 Adam Smith of Boston. Tames lived in that part of Watertown set off in 1713 as Weston. No known children. References * History of James Bigelow - Bigelow Family Society * Bigelow Family Genealogy Volume. I page.17; * Howe, Bigelow Family in America; * Bond, Genealogies and History of Watertown; * Sewell's Diary; * cemetery inscriptions and vital records, various states.